T'aimer encore un peu
by Tomius
Summary: " Lorsque Lord Voldemort tombe lors de la bataille finale, Lucius n'a qu'un seul choix : retourner quelques heures auparavant et sauver son amour. Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu et il se retrouve 54 ans en arrière, quand on maître n'avait que 17 ans ! " LM x TR Tomius Yaoi Lemons M-Preg
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour ce prologue : tout est dit dans le résumé !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction qu'on a créée à deux [ Voir profil. ]**

 **Vous connaissez la chanson : seule l'histoire est à nous, les personnages sont à notre Queen !**

 **Bon, assez de blabla et place au prologue !**

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **~ Riddle-Malfoy ~**

 **Prologue :**

Cette journée n'aurait jamais dû se finir ainsi. Elle n'aurait même jamais dû commencer ainsi. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris en compte ce pressentiment qui l'avait assailli dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté de le convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée ?

Le maître l'avait appelé plus tôt que d'habitude, vers six heures du matin. Lui, ainsi que nombre de ses collègues s'étaient agenouillés face à lui et avaient attendu patiemment – mais avec curiosité – qu'ils leur révèlent le pourquoi de leur venue.

« _C'est aujourd'hui._ » avait-il dit. « _C'est aujourd'hui que je finirai le pourquoi nous nous battons depuis des années._ »

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Lucius refusait d'y croire.

Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas !

Le Lord avait décidé d'attaquer Potter et sa bande, le côté de la lumière, lors d'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard dont il lui avait fait part grâce à son fils.

Était-ce donc de sa faute si, maintenant, il était... ?

Tout s'était très bien passé pour leur camp. Voldemort et le garçon avaient commencé un combat. Un magnifique combat.

Les sorts avaient fusé de partout sans jamais atteindre l'un des deux destinataires et les mangemorts présents avaient regardé, captivés, le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Personne n'arrivait à croire en la puissance et la rapidité du morveux face à leur maître qui, lui, commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à suivre les sports du gamin.

Ils avaient bien tenté d'intervenir pour aider le Lord, mais ce dernier avait refusé d'un geste sec de la main.

C'était son combat, à lui et à lui seul.

Personne n'avait le droit d'intervenir.

Ensuite, tout était allé très vite. Un sort venu de nul part avait frappé le maître de plein fouet et le temps s'était comme figé. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés et lentement, très lentement, trop même, le maître s'était laissé tomber sur les genoux avant de s'effondrer, face contre terre, le corps perforé par une lame. Lucius s'était trompé lorsqu'il avait récupéré son précieux corps : ça n'avait pas été un sort qui avait tué son bien-aimé maître, c'était une des choses qu'il exécrait le plus : une arme moldue.

Tous les combats avaient ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter peu de temps après où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait touché le sol de ses genoux. Les mangemorts avaient regardé le corps de celui qu'ils avaient servi, pour la plupart de nombreuses années durant, s'effondrer au sol. Chacun purent percevoir le hoquet de surprise de Potter lorsqu'il remarqua la lame dorée enfoncée dans le ventre de son ennemi de toujours.

Il vit immédiatement Lucius Malfoy se précipiter vers le cadavre afin de le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer étroitement contre son torse...

Le blond avait ramené Tom dans son manoir et l'avait allongé sur son lit et n'avait plus bougé depuis, regardant l'homme qu'il aimait pendant de longues heures durant. Parce que, oui, Lucius aimait son maître depuis des années. Depuis qu'il avait ressuscité, pour être exacte.

Pourquoi... ?

Combien de fois s'était-il posé la question depuis qu'il l'avait ramené ?

Pourquoi était-il mort ? Il aurait dû... Oui. Il aurait dû, parce que c'était son devoir. N'était-il pas son bras droit, après tout ?

Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant. Et à moins que de remonter le temps pour...

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillèrent devant ses pensées.

Remonter le temps...

C'était ce qu'avaient fait Granger et Potter lors de leur troisième année pour empêcher la mort de Buck, l'Hippogriffe, lorsque celui-ci avait été condamné à mort. Mais personne sauf eux ne sut ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Pour Lucius, à cet instant, c'était la seule et unique chose qui pourrait lui ramener son bien-aimé.

Il devait bien avoir un retourneur de temps quelque part ! Il se leva rapidement, et pendant une dizaine de minutes, il mit le manoir sans dessus-dessous. Avec cet objet, il n'aurait qu'à empêcher la mort de son maître ! Peut-être pourrait-il tuer Potter ? Ou alors, prendre le coup mortel à la place de Tom ?

Ses mains tremblaient, il était comme fou, rejetant plusieurs fois ses cheveux en arrière.

Ce ne fut qu'après de longues et lentes minutes de recherche dans tout le manoir qu'il trouva, dans un vieux tiroir du grenier, une petite boite, bien cachée des yeux d'autrui. Elle était finement décorée, et même sans l'avoir déjà ouvert, il resentait la magie provenant de l'objet.

Il la prit entre ses doigts tremblants et l'ouvrit enfin. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit la longue chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle reposait un pendentif circulaire où trônait au milieu un magnifique petit sablier.

Lucius tenait entre ses mains ce qu'il cherchait : un retourneur de temps.

Il le prit dans sa paume et l'examina ; il ressentait encore plus la magie en émanant. Une question frôla son esprit alors qu'il retournait près de Tom.

« _Combien de tours dois-je faire_? »

S'il voulait retourner à hier, au jour où le drame avait eu lieu, une douzaine de tours devraient suffire.

Je vais vous ramener, maître... Je vais te ramener, mon amour...

Il souffla cette phrase comme une sorte de promesse tout en passant le collier autour de son cou sans quitter le corps sans vie du regard et commença à compter les tours.

Peut-être que s'il avait été réveillé, que Tom l'aurait disputé d'agir de la sorte. Ou il l'aurait puni en lui envoyant des Doloris. Ou il n'aurait rien fait.

Lucius arrêta de tourner la roue du pendentif et regarda encore quelques secondes l'homme allongé sur son lit. Lentement, il se pencha vers lui et chuchota, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Laisse-moi t'aimer encore un peu...

L'aristocrate combla enfin les centimètres qui les séparaient et posa pour la première fois ses lèvres sur celles de son maître avant d'accidentellement tourner quelques tours en plus au retourneur de temps.

Mais cela, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, et il disparut de ce temps pour retourner plus loin... Beaucoup plus loin...

...Mais jusqu'où ?

 **~ Riddle-Malfoy ~**

 **Me revoilà !  
Alors, que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? **

**N'hésite pas à mettre des reviews =)**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le premier chapitre de notre fiction, à #Tom et à #Lucius ( moi D ) !

On va poster les chapitres toutes les deux semaines, le mardi ( c'est moi qui m'en occupe et il se peut que je ne sache pas, mais dans deux semaines j'aurai des examens, donc j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux ! )

Alors, alors, vos commentaires…

 _ **Deponia**_ : Nous espérons que tu apprécies également ce premier chapitre !

 _ **DramaticalRaven**_ : Chouette ! C'est vrai que ce couple est assez rare, et vu qu'on fait beaucoup de rp's, dont des rp's sur Tomius, on s'est dit qu'on en allait en faire une fiction. Merci de ton commentaire

 _ **Miss-sterek**_ : Le résumé est surtout présent pour donner envie de commencer la fiction. Et oui, nous sommes fan de M-preg, donc même si nous n'en avons pas encore discuté, c'est quasiment certain qu'il y en aura ! Concernant la parution, je l'ai précisé en haut, mais il faut aussi prendre en compte que l'inspiration n'est pas toujours là. Je peux te dire que le chapitre deux est déjà corrigé, mais le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore écrit, donc tu vois… Mais on espère que tu continueras à nous lire !

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !

Assez de bla-bla,

À vos yeux ?

Bonne lecture !

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Lorsque Lucius rouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était. Il n'était de toute évidence pas dans le manoir du maître, c'était un fait. Pour tout dire, il se trouvait assis à même le sol, dans une forêt.

« _Une forêt ?_ »

À cette pensée, il se releva immédiatement et épousseta sa robe pour en enlever les brindilles. Il regarda autours de lui en se demandant où il était. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de localisation qui le laissa perplexe. D'après le sort, il se trouvait _exactement_ au même endroit d'où il était parti. Il était donc, techniquement… dans le manoir du maître. Il lança un autre sort afin de sortir de ladite forêt et, qui sait, savoir où il était vraiment et surtout… quand ?

Au bout d'un moment une fine lumière dorée apparut devant Lucius et lui indiqua le lieu et l'époque dans laquelle il se situait désormais.

« _Forêt interdite, école de magie, Poudlard, 1943_ »

Il se figea, ne sachant s'il devait croire à cela ou alors s'il s'était assommé ou tout simplement qu'il dormait encore, sa tête sur le torse de son maître. Peut-être que c'était ça qui s'était passé ? Vaincu par la fatigue, il se serait endormi contre le corps mort de Voldemort, sans avoir eu le temps de retourner dans le passé. En portant ses doigts à son bras, il se pinça sans douceur et dû se rendre à l'évidence : la douleur qu'il avait ressentie prouvait qu'il n'était _pas_ dans un rêve, mais bel et bien dans la réalité.  
D'un pas vif, il se dirigea alors vers l'orée de la forêt dans le but d'en sortir. S'il était à Poudlard, et surtout en 1943, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se croise plus jeune étant donné qu'il n'était né qu'en 1954, soit, onze ans après.

Il se figea en écarquillant les yeux après avoir vu une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds passer devant son visage.

Les Malfoy's étaient connus à cette époque, surtout son père, à qui il ressemblait beaucoup aujourd'hui. S'il était trop reconnaissable, il serait sans aucun doute jugé pour magie noire et jamais il ne pourrait sauver son amour.

Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Après mille et une réflexions, il décida de prendre celle qui, à son goût, lui parut la plus sage et pointa sa baguette sur lui-même avant de se lancer un sort qui eut pour effet de modifier quelques traits de son visage, le rendant ainsi plus doux.

Il prit une petite branche d'arbre qu'il transforma en un petit miroir afin de constater les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur lui. Après lui avoir rendu sa forme originel, il le jeta au sol et, satisfait, reprit sa marche.

Ainsi, il était prêt à… à faire quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'allait tout de même pas se rendre à Poudlard, déclarer qu'il voulait parler à Lord Voldemort, autrement dit Tom Riddle, et le kidnapper afin que jamais il ne se fasse tuer !  
C'est ainsi que durant sa marche, ne faisant pas attention à où il allait, il ne se rendit pas non plus compte qu'un jeune homme était assis au pied d'un arbre de la Forêt Interdite, et évidemment ( Ndla : Sinon c'est pas drôle =D ) il trébucha et tomba à genoux sur le sol dont la boue amorti néanmoins sa chute, bien qu'il dû plaquer ses mains au sol afin de ne pas y plonger la tête la première. Et même si la boue avait, paraissait-il, des vertus bénéfiques pour la peau, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'essayer.

Ce fut un ricanement qui s'ensuivit après le geste maladroit du blond, provenant de là où se situait le jeune homme qui avait interrompu sa lecture à cause du bruit sourd causé par la chute. Le brun regardait le blond de ses yeux noirs dont on pouvait percevoir une pointe d'amusement, voire de moquerie. Cependant l'idée de venir l'aider ne lui traversa à aucun moment l'esprit, il resta donc assis contre l'arbre à regarder le pauvre blond nager dans la boue.

\- Mais que… ?!

D'un geste rapide et contrôlé, Lucius se redressa en tentant de garder sa prestance, n'étant certainement pas habitué à se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il se tourna vers le brun et lui envoya un regard froid, ne se rendant pas encore tout à fait compte de qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

\- La politesse ne fait de toute évidence pas partie de votre façon d'être, jeune homme !

Ledit Jeune homme ferme soudainement son livre dans un claquement sourd en fixant son aîné d'un regard qui se devait être plus froid qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- Est-ce un mal de s'amuser de la maladresse des autres ? dit-il en se relevant.

Lorsque Lucius voulut répliquer qu'en effet, c'était un mal lorsque cela en devenait de la moquerie, il fut stoppé en plein mouvement et surtout en pleine parole. Sa respiration se coupa nette alors qu'il faisait à présent face à l'adolescent.

Ce dernier n'était autre que Tom Riddle, autrement dit, son maître.

Celui pour qui il avait fait ce saut dans le temps.

Son amour.

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Eh bien voilà pour le premier chapitre !

Je sais, et pour le chapitre 2 ce sera pareil, nos chapitres sont courts, mais quand on écrit on se dit que c'est assez, et en fin de compte… Non. Mais bon, ce n'est pas trop grave ?

Quelques petits commentaires ? =3

Bisous !


End file.
